Coaxial cable connectors, whether connecting coaxial cable to an equipment port or two cables to each other, rely on RF (radio frequency) shielding to prevent stray RF emanations from entering the cable system and interfering with the quality of the cable signal. It is important to ensure that the ground path is well established through the connector to thwart unwanted signals from penetrating the system. At the same time, it is important to prevent external environmental effects, such as moisture, grit or other contaminants, from entering the connector and degrading the shielding performance of the connector. There exist any number of types and styles of connectors with any number of internal parts to ensure that the shielding from stray emanations exists and to prevent outside moisture or contaminants from entering the connector. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,244 to Szegda, which is incorporated herein, discloses a hardline coaxial connector using various components of a connector body assembly to seize the outer conductor of a cable between a mandrel and a single clamping member. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,446 to Montena, which is also incorporated herein, discloses an F-type coaxial connector that incorporates an external compression member which when axially advanced deforms a portion of the connector body into sealed engagement with the outer protective jacket of a coaxial cable. The multiplicity of specialized parts in many of the prior art connectors adds to the complexity and cost of coaxial cable connectors. Moreover, many of the prior art connectors grip the outer conductor and/or the outer protective jacket of the coaxial cable at only a relatively short longitudinal length between the mandrel or post and the clamping member or compression member.
It is well known in the art that coaxial cable generally comprises a central conductor, which is surrounded by a dielectric material, which in turn is surrounded by an outer conductor. It is also well known in the art that certain classes of coaxial cable use different layers of material as the outer conductor. Some classes of cable use a solid generally tubular outer conductor comprised of a metal such as aluminum. Other classes of cable use layers of metal foil and/or a braided mesh of metal wire to form the outer conductor. The outer conductor may also be covered with a protective jacket of suitable plastic or rubberized material that aides in keeping moisture and dirt off the cable and out of its various connections in the network. The integrity of the signal carried on the central conductor is best maintained when the outer conductor is well grounded through coaxial cable connectors by use of mandrels, connector bodies and attachments to equipment used in a cable distribution network. Coaxial cable connectors must therefore mechanically secure to a cable, seal against the infiltration of moisture and contaminants, and electrically engage the outer conductor to shield the distribution network from the ingress of RF interference.